ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
Ranger's Apprentice
Crowley smiled at the memory of his old teacher. "He had a saying. ''An ordinary archer practices until he gets it right. A Ranger..."'' : "Practices until he never gets it wrong," Halt finished. : —''The Lost Stories'' Ranger's Apprentice is a series of fantasy books by Australian author John Flanagan. Set in the fictional country of Araluen and its surrounding countries, the series follows a young boy named Will who becomes an apprentice Ranger—an elite group of fifty men tasked with protecting Araluen and are highly trained in stealth, camouflage, knife-throwing and dual-bladed fighting, and near-unbeatable marksmanship. Despite the title, only the first four books and the seventh book involve Will as an apprentice; in the rest, he is a fully fledged Ranger and regularly saves the kingdom from danger. A spin-off series called Brotherband, set in the northern country of Skandia, is still being released, as is a prequel series called Ranger's Apprentice: The Early Years. The Books In order of publication (dates released in Australia) #''The Ruins of Gorlan'' #*Published November 1, 2004 #''The Burning Bridge'' #*Published May 5, 2005 #''The Icebound Land'' #*Published November 30, 2005 #''Oakleaf Bearers'' (Australia/Europe)/ The Battle for Skandia (North America) #*Published May 1, 2006 #''The Sorcerer in the North ''(Australia/Europe)/ The Sorcerer of the North (North America) #*Published November 4, 2006 #''The Siege of Macindaw'' #*Published May 1, 2007 #''Erak's Ransom'' (Set between books 4 and 5) #*Published November 1, 2007 #''The Kings of Clonmel'' #*Published November 4, 2008 #''Halt's Peril'' #*Published November 2, 2009 #''The Emperor of Nihon-Ja'' #*Published November 1, 2010 #''The Lost Stories'' (A collection of stories involving events that didn't make it into the main series) #*Published October 3, 2011 #''The Royal Ranger'' #*Published October 1, 2013 ''Ranger's Apprentice'' and the PPC Minis in the Ranger's Apprentice universe are mini-Kalkara. They serve as security guards for the Araluen Fanfiction Academy. Badfic and Mission Strategies Since the series is set in a land that strongly resembles a medieval World One, swords, bows, and knives are popular weapons. The most common Sues in Ranger's Apprentice are ones that like to claim to be the first female Ranger—an honor that, as of The Royal Ranger, has gone to Princess Maddie. There are also lots of 'first female knight' Sues, as well as the occasional daughter of Will, Halt, Horace, or Morgarath (who usually falls into one of the above categories). These Sues, depending on their level of training, can be rather dangerous given the canon nature of Rangers, and agents are advised to be careful, especially if any canons are nearby, as there are very few people in Ranger's Apprentice who aren't dangerous to some degree. Slash is surprisingly uncommon in the fandom, but it usually crops up in the form of Will/Horace, Will/Halt, Will/Gilan, and Halt/Gilan. Agents are advised to use extreme caution at all times when attempting to exorcise any of these characters, as they have a reputation for defeating enemies that greatly outmatch and/or outnumber them. Agents Native to Ranger's Apprentice * Annabeth Parks Missions in this Continuum All reports are listed alphabetically by agent name, in the case of agents with multiple missions, or by mission name. * Agent Rina Dives (DMS) ** "The Sue of Many Names," with Randa Roan (DMS) ** "What's Latin for 'You Suck'?" (crossover with The Lord of the Rings), with Zeb (DMS) and Agents Supernumerary and Ilraen-Aroline-Fothergill (DIC) Category:Literature Category:Continua